


DE LETRAS VA LA HISTORIA

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia es un aporte para el "Reto Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves" del grupo de Facebook "Mystrade Is Real 4 Us".<br/>Link del grupo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/<br/>Prompt: Escritor/editor<br/>Pairing: Mystrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	DE LETRAS VA LA HISTORIA

En el año 2014, la escritura se había convertido en un arte mal pagado. Aun así, había pequeño diablos que seguían buscando el sueño de hacerse famosos por sus palabras. Greg Lestrade era uno de ellos. Cada día, tomaba la Central Line en Woodford para acabar en Hyde Park, a una hora y media aproximada de su apartamento con vistas al jardín de sus vecinos.

Le gustaba escribir entre los árboles, con los cuervos a pocos metros y el lago justo enfrente. Por eso el camino no se le hacía largo, escuchando música punk con los auriculares aisladores cerca de la miniventana del vagón. El metro a la hora punta era horroroso, pero eso no era ningún secreto, así que acabó habituándose al tumulto intentando tomarlo a horas más relajadas, aunque fuera en vano. Vivir en casa de tus padres tiene ventajas e inconvenientes, como tener el centro muy lejos en su caso.

Aunque el sueldo en la hamburguesería no le diera para mucho, él hacía el viaje a diario por la pasión que le transmitía el plan minuciosamente elaborado. Además, no tenía más vicio que una cerveza acompañada del partido de la temporada, un café cada pocas horas que guardaba a buen recaudo económico en un termo, fruto de su primer sueldo, y un dónut glaseado, comprado en packs de seis en el Poundland más cercano. El resto del dinero lo gastaba en lectura.

Greg leía al menos tres libros por semana que, dado la cantidad de horas que trabajaba y el tiempo de escritura y limpieza del apartamento, no estaba más. Además, había que sumarle las horas de sueño que no le quitaban los demás quehaceres. Como fuera, ahí estaba él, relatando en el papel las aventuras de un cargo menor del gobierno, cuando un chico de aproximadamente su edad se sentó a su lado en el banco del parque.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

El silencio volvió a hacerse. Con una gabardina a medida, la tez pecosa y el pelirrojo por color, se quedó el muchacho mirando por encima del hombro cómo el principio de una novela cobraba forma. Greg sonreía sin volverse, mirando de soslayo, contento de tener público y de que éste fuera tan apuesto. Aunque su ropa no fuera tan glamurosa ni sus manos tan bien cuidadas, con ellas podía hacer cosas maravillosas, entre ellas, contar el amor con palabras versadas.

—Soy Mycroft Holmes.

—Yo Greg Lestrade.

La situación no cambió ni en el sonido de fondo, donde gansos, pájaros, cuervos y niños jugando obviaban la tensión del ambiente. Mycroft se puso entonces de pie y se alisó la chaqueta. Buscó en el bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta, ante la apatía de Lestrade, que seguía escribiendo con la vista fija en el papel y el bolígrafo.

—Llámame cuando la acabes —le puso la tarjeta delante de los ojos para que la tomara—. Te estaré esperando.

Mycroft se fue mientras Greg se volvía y le miraba la espalda. A menudo se encontraba con curiosos que querían saber qué escribía o entablar conversación simplemente. Algunos incluso se quedaban a comer un sándwich con él sin estar invitados. Sin embargo, no le molestaban. Él sólo quería escribir y vivir de ello. Por eso, cuando bajó la vista de nuevo y se fijó en la tarjeta, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_Mycroft Holmes. Agente Editorial._

Pasó casi un año hasta que Greg acabó su novela. Entonces y sólo entonces llamó a Mycroft. Quedaron en la cafetería frente a King's Cross St. Pancras. Greg había estado ahorrando, aunque seguía con el mismo trabajo rotativo, y había guardado dinero suficiente para invitar al editor a unos cuantos almuerzos. No olvidó, por supuesto, llevar parte del manuscrito fotocopiado, no confiando en lo que pudiera suceder.

—Buenas tardes —le asustó Mycroft llegando por detrás.

—Buenas tardes —contestó Greg sobresaltado. He traído bocetos.

—¿No se fía? —enarcó una ceja.

—No —Mycroft soltó una carcajada.

—Hace bien.

Greg le estuvo contando la trama de la historia, sobre el personaje principal, el cual encantó a Mycroft por su semejanza en físico y carácter, y hablaron de fechas y dinero. Greg, visiblemente emocionado, empezó entonces a querer modificar algunos detalles con afán perfeccionista. Mycroft le calmó con la mano en el hombro.

—Se publicará así.

—De acuerdo —contestó Greg sosegado. Ese hombre le hacía ver las cosas con más claridad. O le había echado algo en la cerveza o estaba perdiendo los papeles por él—. Sólo una cosa más...

Unos meses después, el libro estaba en las librerías. Cuando Mycroft lo compró, miró la primera hoja como Greg le había dicho, la misma que había mantenido en secreto para él. Desde hacía unas semanas Mycroft y Greg se habían ido a vivir juntos porque, en palabras de Mycroft, era más fácil supervisar su trabajo y no acabar como los editores de los mangas y animes. Francamente, ambos esperaban que la convivencia fuera peor de lo que estaba yendo.

_Para un amor improvisado_

_Que no busqué encontrar_

_Y aun así ansío_

_No perder jamás_

Greg besó la nuca de Mycroft y puso dos cafés en la mesa. Habían empezado con buen pie y esperaba seguir así por mucho tiempo. Tal vez fuera un verano o una vida entera. Sea como fuere, esos ojos que ahora miraban la cucharilla eran tan hermosos como quien los portaba y él, enamorado, del mismo modo fantaseaba con las manos que más tarde estarían en su piel.

—¿Arrogante y frívolo? —leyó Mycroft en voz alta en la descripción del personaje, modificada a última hora y a sus espaldas por Greg.

—Fue antes de conocerte.

—Lo sigues pensando.

—Un poco.

—Voy a quererte tomándome el café.

—Haces bien.

_Amor, amor, amor, con sonrisas pícaras de fondo._


End file.
